


Backstabber

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Humor, Love/Hate, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Made at request "love/hate femslash video+ Kesha`s Backstabber".





	Backstabber

**Author's Note:**

> Делалось на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды fandom Women.


End file.
